Um por Um
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Ela não é uma má menina, só não gosta que as pessoas se tornem voluntarias a sua brincadeira e o mais importante nunca briquem com Teddy//UA//FICHAS FECHASDAS
1. Alice

**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não poça pegar o Gaara emprestado. 8D

Itachi: Traidora ù/.\ú

Nylleve: Quem manda você focar estragando a minha pouca fama. n.n

* * *

**Um por Um**

_Cap. O encontro_

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

-

-

_**Quem sou eu ?**_

_Olá! Meu nome é Alice Ponstrity e eu fui uma pequena e frágil criança que morreu sem causa alguma. A pessoa que me matou não teve a única dó de mim. E tudo isso aconteceu porque eu desobedeci à mamãe._

_Ela não queria me deixar ir buscar Teddy e porque o papai não saia de casa?_

_Eu não estava me importando com o desespero da minha mãe, só me importava uma coisa..._

_Teddy._

_**E como eu morri ?**_

_Eu morri, pois estava em busca de Teddy. _

_Eu morri por Teddy._

_Eu morri com Teddy._

_**E o que eu faço agora ?**_

_Espero alguém com que eu possa brincar._

_A minha brincadeira é a mais simples de todas eu dou o meu final para aqueles que atrevem que a virar voluntários a minha procura, voluntários a minha brincadeira._

_**Quem é Teddy ?**_

_Teddy ?_

_Teddy é o meu melhor amigo, ele foi o único que me amou de verdade, que sempre esteve do meu lado. Ele é o meu ursinho. Ele foi aquele que foi amaldiçoado a passar toda a eternidade ao meu lado. Ate eu me sentir saciada dessa sede por sangue Teddy estará ao meu lado, mesmo que for preciso forçá-lo. _

_**Sozinha ?**_

_Eu nunca estou sozinha, sempre foi e sempre será eu e Teddy. _

* * *

Ola (?) eu sou a Nylleve XD

Yoo Minaa um pequeno prólogo pra vocês, mas pretendo fazer caps. maiores. É a minha primeira fic de terror, misterio, drama e suspense então peguem leve XD A Alice é uma personagem que eu criei para ser a pobre alma vagante da fic.

Eu estava com duvida sobre ter casais ou não. Mandem a opinião de vocês.

Ainda há muito por vir n.n

_Amo vocês 8Db_


	2. Teddy

**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não poça pegar o Gaara emprestado. 8D

Itachi: Traidora ù/.\ú

Nylleve: Quem manda você ficar estragando a pouca fama que eu tenho. n.n

* * *

**Um por Um**

_Fic de Fichas_

**Prólogo 2**

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

-

-

**Quem sou eu?**

_Eu sou Teddy, um amigo, um ursinho, um brinquedo, uma memória, parte da criatividade de uma demoníaca criança. A minha vida se resume em uma alma aprisionada em um brinquedo infantil._

**Por que sou assim?**

_Destino? Ou Ironia do Destino?_

_Eu estava no lugar certo na hora errada._

**O que faço? **

_Cobiço pessoas a brincarem com Alice. Eu a acompanho em sua jornada._

**O que quero?**

_Seria irônico se eu disse se encontrar o "Paraíso"?_

_Mas enquanto a menina de feições inocentes não se sentir saciada eu serei obrigado a me manter a seu lado. E "Paraíso" só será um simples desejo._

**Quem é Alice?**

_Alice?_

_A minha suposta "melhor amiga". Uma garota onde se observa um anjo, mas na verdade se vê aquele que na qual nunca se desejaria._

_Uma criança apaixonada por um simples brinquedo. Uma pessoa capaz de morrer por um simples... Teddy._

**Sozinho? **

_Nunca._

_Não seria possível, ela não me permite. O fato é que eu nunca estou só._

_Afinal o que seria de Alice sem mim ou virse versa._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Ola (?) Eu sou a Nylleve XD

Yooo segundo prólogo, gente avisando essa fic é composta por três prólogos. O primeiro prólogo é o da Alice, o segundo do Teddy, e o terceiro dos personagens que aparecerão na fic (os do Naruto).

Nesse cap. já fala que o Teddy não é santinho e que ele foi uma alma aprisionada, mas só falta saber quem é essa alma. Sobre os casais é quase definitivo que só haja SasuNaru e NejiHina se tiverem mais alguma opinião é só mandar.

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Fichas. Então peguem leve XD

Quem é "Teddy"? Dica Teddy participa do grupo de adolescentes.

Meu desafio pra vocês. XD

**Reviews:**

**Lady Purin-Aoi:** Posso te chamer de Lady-chan?? 8D Então causo bem o efeito que eu queria, uma voz delicada e gentil e ao mesmo tempo sarcastica e fria. XD Provavelmente sera esse casal que você sugeriu. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. BjoO

**Lune-sama forever:** Sim o Teddy é vivo, mais como disse ele é uma alma e pode entrar no corpo das pessoas, só perto da Alice ele é um ursinho. XD Pode deixar que ele só vai fazer coisa ruim n.n Espero que tenha gostado do cap. BjoO

**Pandora Potter-jm:** Acho que deve ter casal, eu gosto de ver as pessoas chorando pela outra n.ñ

Itachi: O/.\O

Mais voltando... Eu gostaria sim de umas ideias sangrentas, podem ser muito uteis. 8D Se você quiser para faciliar me manda seu msn ok? Espero que tenha gostado do cap. BjoO

* * *

**Informações**

**Ficha:** Pessoas que foram vitimas de Alice. Não se sabe oficialmente como elas morreram, mas só que a maioria das mortes foi feita a partir do quarteirão onde se encontra a mansão de Alice. São pessoas dos mais tipos variados (velho, novo, gordo, magro, homem, mulher...) Cada personagem contara sua historia a partir do desenrolar da fic.

**Mansão Ponstrity:** Local onde ocorre a maioria dos acidentes ou mortes. Ela é uma mansão antiga, que já esta fechada a mais o menos 15 anos, pois nenhuma família se voluntária mais a morar na casa. A mansão já foi reformada muitas vezes, com exceção de um cômodo o de Alice, já que esse se mantivera trancado desde sua morte. Mesmo com a mansão fechada, sempre apareciam pessoas querendo se aventurar em busca de Alice.

**Grupo de Adolescentes:** (Quem tiver uma dica de um nome pro grupo deles é só me mandar): É um grupo formado por adolescentes de 16 ou 17 anos. Neste grupo não a líder, mais para os participantes os mais sábios tem uma força maior no grupo.

* * *

**Ficha: **

**Nome:** (sobrenome/nome)

**Idade:** (que morreu)

**Ano que morreu: **(a partir do ano de 1867)

**Sexo:**

**Aparência: **

**Personalidade: **(Sejam criativos)

**Roupa: **(a ultima roupa que usou)

**Historia:** (Tem que envolver Alice)

**Opinião do Personagem sobre Alice:**

**Posso mudar a Ficha:** (Provavelmente não mudarei nada, só adicionarei alguma coisa).

* * *

Podem mandar quantas fichas quiserem, não sei o numero de fichas que eu devo escolher.

Qualquer duvida é só mandar um review ou PM, que eu irei responder o quanto antes.

-

_Ainda há muito por vir_

_Amo Vocês_

_Beijocas Lunáticas 8Db_


	3. O Grupo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pois se me pertencese seria proibido para menores de 18 anos, embora eu saiba que isso não impediria ninguém de ler ¬¬'

* * *

**Um por Um**

_Fic de Fichas_

**Prólogo 3**

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Quem são eles?**

_- Aventureiros._

_- Jovens._

_- Suicidas._

_- Curiosos._

_- Adolescentes._

**O que fazem?**

_- Cara eu não quero ir de novo ao cemitério, esta começando a perder a graça._

_- Nós podíamos ir a outro lugar essa noite._

_- Ou fazer algo diferente._

_- Vocês já ouviram falar daquele site sobre vingar o rancor?_

_- Claro, o Jigoku Tsushin. E então?_

_- Na minha casa hoje à noite. _

**Os sábios? **

_A hierarquia é muito utilizada neste grupo, dividida em inteligência e inexperiência, sábios e secundários. _

_Os sábios são os mais antigos do grupo, sempre agindo com muita responsabilidade, decisão e precaução em relação a seus atos._

_- Uchiha Sasuke._

_- Hyuuga Hinata._

_- Nara Shikamaru._

_- Aburame Shino._

**Os secundários?**

_São os mais novos no grupo, estão sempre se deixando se levar por sensações instantâneas. Diversas vezes atrapalhando as decisões dos sábios._

_- Hyuuga Neji._

_- Haruno Sakura._

_- Sabaku no Temari._

_- Sabaku no Gaara._

_- Mitsashi Ten Ten._

_- Sai._

_- Uzumaki Naruto._

_- Yamanaka Ino._

**Objetivo? Ou Erro?**

_- Sendo assim, iremos atrás da tal Alice e com certeza ela vai nos deixar brincar o Teddy._

**Significado de cada um?**

_Significamos muito e pouco uns para os outros. Não somos necessariamente amigos, mas também não somos nenhum inimigo. Conhecemos uns aos outros o suficiente pra poder julgar, nada alem disso. _

_Somos um grupo de pessoas tão distantes umas das outras, que mesmo assim ainda conseguimos ser unido. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Em outro lugar**_

- Por que Teddy esta demorando tanto para voltar? – Dizia uma sombra vagando por um dos cômodos de uma mansão.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve XD

Yooo terceiro prólogo postado. Nesse prólogo vocês podem perceber que esse grupo não é lá o mais unido, mas também não é o mais distante. XP Nem todos os personagens irão manter a mesma imagem do anime. Em informações vocês poderão saber ao certo a personalidade dos personagens. O nome do grupo sera provável que seja Jigoku is the Hell ou Friendship of Hell.

O site sitado no prólogo é o Jigoku Tsushin ele é um site que é muito sitado em um anime o Hell Girl ou quem preferir Jigoku Shoujo, passa no Animax toda terça ás 23:00. XD

Sobre os casais está quase definido que seja SasuNaru, NejiHina, ShikaTema, ou talvez nem haja XD quero a opinião de vocês.

Sobre as **FICHAS** quero que vocês saibam que eu já tenho quase certeza das fichas que eu irei utilizar, porem só irei informar no primeiro cap. quais foram escolhidas. E quem já tiver mandado uma ficha e quiser mandar mais alguma ficha ou ainda não tiver mandado, mandem, pois essa ficha pode ser uma das escolhidas. (Pareceu frase de Matrix XD). A ficha estará lá em baixo.

Quem é "Teddy"? Dica Teddy participa do grupo de adolescentes.

Meu desafio pra vocês. XD

* * *

**Informações**

**Ficha:** Pessoas que foram vitimas de Alice. Não se sabe oficialmente como elas morreram, mas só que a maioria das mortes foi feita a partir do quarteirão onde se encontra a mansão de Alice. São pessoas dos mais tipos variados (velho, novo, gordo, magro, homem, mulher...) Cada personagem contara sua historia a partir do desenrolar da fic.

**Mansão Ponstrity:** Local onde ocorre a maioria dos acidentes ou mortes. Ela é uma mansão antiga, que já esta fechada a mais o menos 15 anos, pois nenhuma família se voluntária mais a morar na casa. A mansão já foi reformada muitas vezes, com exceção de um cômodo o de Alice, já que esse se mantivera trancado desde sua morte. Mesmo com a mansão fechada, sempre apareciam pessoas querendo se aventurar em busca de Alice.

**Grupo de Adolescentes:** É um grupo formado por adolescentes de 16 ou 17 anos. Neste grupo não a líder, mas há uma pequena separação entre os componentes do grupo os sábios e os secundários.

**Os adolescentes:**

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Sasuke é o irmão mais novo de um antigo participante do grupo Itachi Uchiha, ele é considerado um dos sábios do grupo. Sempre mantendo uma personalidade fria e calculista. Possui uma "forte amizade" com os outros sábios do grupo.

**Hyuuga Hinata:** Hinata é a única garota do grupo que faz parte dos sábios. Desde que Hinata se uniu ao grupo ela deixou de ser a costumeira garota que corava e gaguejava por tudo. Ela mantem uma personalidade um tanto sombria e direta, mas nem por causa disso, ela ira deixar de corar em certas ocasiões.

**Nara Shikamaru:** Shikamaru é considerado pelo grupo o mais sábio, mas também o mais preguiçoso. Ele é o único dos sábios que age o mais normal possível. Shikamaru é um dos mais apreensivos do grupo.

**Aburame Shino:** Shino é um garoto muito estranho e misterioso. No grupo pouco se sabe sobre ele. Diariamente é um garoto muito fechado e fala poucas vezes, mas quando diz algo não diz besteira.

**Hyuuga Neji: **Neji é primo de Hinata, e foi um dos últimos a entrar no grupo. Muitos acham que Neji deveria ser considerado um dos sábios por ser um dos mais inteligentes do grupo. Mas as regaras são claras os sábios não são consideráveis pelo fato de ser uma pessoa muito inteligente e sim experiente. É um garoto de personalidade fria e calma.

**Haruno Sakura: **Sakura é dona de uma personalidade fútil e incrivelmente cínica. Ela tenta passar uma imagem de garota boazinha, mas todos no grupo se conhecem o suficiente para entender bem a personalidade um dos outros.

**Sabaku no Temari: **Temari é diversas vezes confundida como uma Maria-João, por diversas vezes agir como tal. Ela é o tipo de garota que gosta de mandar nos outros, mas faz isso com vontade de ajudar. É uma das que mais causam problemas aos sábios.

**Sabaku no Gaara: **Irmão de Temari, Gaara é um dos mais medonhos do grupo, sempre se mantendo inexpressível em diversas situações e nunca demonstrando qualquer emoção.

**Mitsashi Ten Ten: **Ten Ten é o tipo de garota que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o afeto de uma pessoa. Ela se demonstra uma das mais maduras do grupo, mas também uma das mais inexperientes.

**Sai: **Sai é um dos garotos mais estranhos do grupo, sempre estampando um sorriso falso nos lábios, é um dos mais novos do grupo. Ele é um garoto que diz se vir de uma cidade próxima à cidade onde se encontra a mansão Ponstrity.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **Um dos mais problemáticos do grupo, Naruto é um garoto tão imperativo quanto escandaloso, tem o costume de dizer que seu maior rival é Sasuke.

**Yamanaka Ino: **A melhor amiga de Sakura, Ino não é muito diferente da amiga é tão fútil e cínica como a mesma. É uma das pessoas que causam grande problema para os outros, é uma garota que se demonstra muito inexperiente no que faz.

* * *

**Ficha: **

**Nome: **(sobrenome/nome)

**Idade: **(que morreu)

**Ano que morreu: **(a partir do ano de 1867)

**Sexo:**

**Aparência: **

**Personalidade: **(Sejam criativos)

**Roupa: **(a ultima roupa que usou)

**Historia: **(Tem que envolver Alice)

**Opinião do Personagem sobre Alice:**

**Posso mudar a Ficha: **(Provavelmente não mudarei nada, só adicionarei alguma coisa).

* * *

Ainda não decidi o numero de fichas que vou utilizar, e sobre os personagens eu acho que deixei bem claro mais o menos como eles vão ser XD

Qualquer duvida é só mandar um review ou PM, que eu irei responder o quanto antes.

Agradeço as **reviews** e as **fichas** de:

**any-moon****, ****Konni Yababutto** (como assim vc odeia escrever meu nome?¬¬')**, ****uchiha sister, LanA Puccio.O****, ****Pandora Potter-jm****, ****Fafi Raposinha****, ****Gabihh-chan, Ilusion Grandino****, ****Lady Purin-Aoi****, ****Mari Sushi****, ****Mikain-chan****.**

Em geral gostei muito das fichas e dos elogios n.n Mandem mais fichas. XD

Aproveitando façam sua autora feliz e mandem reviews, pois reviews quer dizer autora feliz e autora feliz quer dizer capítulos sendo postados mais rápidos. 8D

-

-

_Ainda há muito por vir_

_Amo Vocês_

_Beijocas Lunáticas 8Db_


	4. Cap 1 O Encontro

****

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

-

-

**Um por Um**

_Fic de Fichas_

**Cap. 1 - O Encontro.**

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Quem somos nós?**

_Pessoas curiosas, almas pecaminosas._

**Por que estão aqui?**

_Não queríamos estar aqui._

_Mas o destino nos trouxe a esse lugar. Não podemos fazer nada. Ou ate poderíamos se tivesse ajuda._

**O que fazemos?**

_Vagamos._

**Sozinhos?**

_Não, nós temos uns aos outros e... Alice._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Cap. 1 – O Encontro.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Encontro hoje as 16:40 no parque Konoha._

_Baixo a arvore de cerejeira do lado sul._

_Favor não atrasar._

_Atenciosamente U. S."_

_-_

- Favor não atrasar, esse Teme acha que pode mandar em todos! – exclamava um loiro no fim da sala.

- Senhor Uzumaki, o senhor tem algo a nos dizer? – Questionou o professor de Historia, Hatake Kakashi, como sempre sem tirar a atenção de seu livrinho.

Poucos sabiam no grupo, mas Kakashi já havia feito parte daquele grupo tempos atrás. E não era pouco ele já fora um dos sábios lado a lado de Uchiha Itachi, mas apenas o Uchiha havia ficado famoso.

- Como assim se eu tenho algo a dizer? Eu não tenho nada a dizer! – Gritava o loiro, logo sendo ignorado por toda turma.

- Naruto-baka – Sussurrou uma rósea que se sentava na frente – Não sei como conseguiu entrar no grupo, mas o importante é ver o Sasuke-kun hoje.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**- **Hoje eu vou ver o Sasuke-kun. – Exclamava uma loira, dando pulinhos de alegria – Mas provavelmente a testuda vá também, droga.

- Ino, pare de ser problemática. – Se manifestou Shikamaru – E é claro que a Sakura vai, afinal ela é do grupo.

- Eu sei que ela é do grupo, mas ela também gosta do Sasuke-kun. E ele será meu!

- Problemática. – Sussurrou o Nara.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Psiu! – Chamava uma garota com dois coques na cabeça.

- Hãn?

- Você recebeu o bilhete? – Questionou a garota.

- Recebi. – Disse o Hyuuga com sua voz fria.

- Então... Você vai? – Perguntou a garota com o rosto em um tom meio rosado.

- Não seja idiota Ten Ten, é claro que eu vou. – Neji logo após de dizer isso se virou para frente, deixando uma a jovem com o olhar baixo.

- Hum. – Soltou Ten Ten, para logo após voltar a prestar atenção na aula.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Hyuuga, você quer ir comigo nesse encontro de hoje? – Perguntou um garoto ruivo a uma garota de olhos perolados.

- Desculpe Gaara-san, mas eu acho que todos nós iremos nos encontrar lá, ou estou equivocada? – A voz de Hinata soava mais fria do que o comum.

Poucos notavam que o Sabaku estava interessado na Hyuuga, mas ela como sempre o ignorava ou lhe dava uma resposta que não o agradava muito no final.

- Ok! Não precisava ser grossa. – Gaara virou-se para frente para logo soltar um resmungo.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Uma garota vinha andando em direção ao seu armário, afinal estava na aula de Ed. Física e agora precisava pegar seus livros. Abrindo seu armário logo observa um bilhete.

- Droga, ele podia marcar os horários em grupo.

- Temari-san você faz idéia de onde nós vamos hoje? – Perguntou o garoto de pele Albina, logo assustando a Sabaku.

- Sai, você não pode ficar assustando as pessoas desse jeito – Temari não gostava de ser assustada, afinal ela era a durona do grupo feminino. – Da próxima vez que você fazer isso de novo eu serei obrigada a te dar uma surra! E não eu não sei. – Disse por fim, para sair em direção à sala.

- E você Shino-san? – Questionou Sai.

- Sasuke marcou esse encontro justamente para decidir.

- A sim, vamos para a sala? – Após receber um "sim" Sai e Shino saíram em direção a sala de aula, seguindo o mesmo caminho que a Sabaku.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_No parque Konoha_

- Quem falta? – Perguntou um garoto de olhos ônix.

- A Temari, o Naruto e a Sakura, esses problemáticos.

- Acho que não falta mais ninguém – Disse a Hyuuga apontando para três pessoas que se aproximavam do grupo.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – Questionou a Yamanaka escandalosamente.

- Não é da sua conta, loira azeda! – Respondeu Temari, no mesmo tom que Ino.

- Ora e você sua... Maria-João! – Retrucou Ino, logo sendo interrompida por Sasuke, que havia mandado as duas pararem com algumas oitavas mais altas.

- Essas problemáticas.

Temari e Ino aparentavam gostar de encrencar uma com a outra. Toda vez que se viam podia ter certeza na certa, elas iriam brigar, e sempre sobrava para o Uchiha separar. Pois se dependesse de alguns as duas poderiam se matar que eles não moveriam um músculo só. E para outros a briga das duas chegava ate ser cômica os divertindo.

- E então Teme aonde nós vamos?

- Nós estamos aqui para decidir isso Naruto-san – Respondeu a Mitsashi.

- Como assim vocês não decidiram ainda? – Disse exasperadamente o loiro.

- Nós estávamos esperando vocês – Disse o Uchiha por fim.

- Decidam logo, eu quero ir para casa dormir. – Shikamaru estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Alguém tem alguma sugestão? – Questionou a Hyuuga.

- ... – Cada um olhava para o outro.

- Eu tenho.

-

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Antes de qualquer comentário eu irei dar um **aviso importantíssimo **:

Eu escolhi as fichas que serão utilizadas na fic, utilizadas que eu digo é que agirão como personagens. Mas também terão fichas que só serão citadas, citadas que eu digo é que só o nome do personagem irá aparecer, essas fichas de citação eu ainda estou escolhendo. Ok!?

**As fichas escolhidas para agirem como personagens foram:**

→ **Guerra Aurora** de Mari Sushi

→ **Koufuku no Hikari** de Lady Purin-Aoi

→ **Akiuure Nomay** de Gabihh-chan – Cara a minha Alice ficou macabra na sua historia XD

→ **Oda no Sakura** de Fafi Raposinha – Olha quando sua personagem aparecer eu vou chamar ela de pequena Sakura ok? Pra num confundi XD

→ **Aketaramaru Loui **de LanA Puccio.O – A sua historia foi uma das que mais me deixou de cara

→ **Akamoto Suiichi **de uchiha sister

→ **Akuma Hiai **de any-moon – Cara se num tem noção eu adorei essa música que a Hiai canta XD

→ **Yamamoto Ayumo** de Lollipop Cherry

→ **Yagawa Kyuu** de Wuahana – Autora suprema \O – faz reverencia XD

→ **Yukuttu Jeremy** de Konni Yababutto

Em geral eu gostei muito das fichas de todas para ser mais especifica, mas se eu escolhesse todas eu com certeza não terminaria esse ano. XP

As fichas que não foram escolhidas para agirem como personagens ainda podem ser escolhidas para serem citadas na fic. Então não fiquem tristes. 8Db E nem deixem de ler a fic XD

* * *

**N/A:** Yooooo, vocês devem ter notado que neste cap. tem um prólogo e um cap., mas foi porque eu preferi postar os dois juntos pra poder parar dessa embolação de 4 prólogos.

Vocês devem estar pensando "Nossa que autora doida, fala três prólogos e acaba saindo quatro. Essa mulher é loca", mas me entendam eu achei que ia ficar mais legal se tivesse um pra cada tipo de personagem que no caso foi o seguinte: Alice, Teddy, O grupo e as Almas.

Nesse cap. da pra notar as intrigas e amores platônicos que se encaixam ai XD Não vai ser GaaHina, eu garanto. Por alguns pedidos eu irei adicionar o Lee na historia, mas ele só deve aparecer alguns caps. para frente XD Sobre o desafio eu fiquei de cara não pensei que tanta gente iria tentar resolver O.O Mas eu como sou boazinha vou deixar vocês resolverem esse mistério lendo a fic. XD

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**uchiha sister**: Cara que bom que você ta gostando XD Parabéns sua ficha foi escolhida XD , Grupo Excêntrico?? Ahsaushushsa, aqui esta mais a continuação XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Pandora Potter-jm**: Que bom que você está gostando XD E aqui ta o cap. um saindo do forno quentinho n.n Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Angel of the sand**: Profissional O.O Eu? Obrigada pelos elogios XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Lollipop Cherry**: Parabéns sua ficha foi escolhida XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Wuahana**: AUTORA SUPREMA O.O LENDO UMA FIC MINHA?? – Faz um monte de reverencia – Você gostou da fic? \O – morre – Cara eu amo suas fics XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**reneev:** Que bom que você esta gostando da fic n.n Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Mikain-chan:** Serio °O° ?? Obrigada pelos elogios n.n Idola?? – morre – O próximo cap. ta ai quentinho XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Konni Yababutto:** Você acha que o Teddy é um ninguém? Vou quebrar sua cara na escola ¬¬' Olha não deu pra mim escolher suas duas fichas, mas uma foi escolhida 8D Parabéns XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Ilusion Grandino:** O Naruto? O.o Eu nem vou te dar dica porque se não eu vou ter é te respondido XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Fafi Raposinha:** Já tem os suspeitos heim... Nossa ta todo mundo contra o Naruto ¬¬' pobre cabeça-oca XD Provavelmente será esses casais que você citou, embora o único confirmado seja o ShikaTema XD Estarei torcendo para que você descubra quem é Teddy, mas você tem que prometer apagar essa chama ela ta começando a assustar a Alice u.u – Alice começa a chorar no cantinho da sala – XD Seu pedido foi atendido o Lee VAI participar da Fic XD Parabéns sua ficha foi escolhida n.n Mas esse negocio da sua personagem se chamar Sakura, como eu expliquei eu vou chamar ela de jovem Sakura ou pequena Sakura ok?! Ou se você quiser mudar fique a vontade XD O.O'' Pobre Fafi u.u – Olha para Alice – Mal u.ú Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Lady Purin-Aoi: **Purin-chan 8D Obrigada pelos elogios XD Parabéns sua ficha foi escolhida XD Aqui esta mais um cap. Da fic saindo quentinho do forno XD E obrigada por ter dado uma força na minha outra fic, não deixe de comentar ok?! Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**LanA Puccio.O:** Yooo somos 2 que amamos Jigoku Shoujo XD Obrigada pelos elogios XD Hum… você já tem suspeitos n.n Aqui esta mais um de meus caps. Malucos XDEspero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Taiyoo Shinda: **Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

**Myka Necah:** Obrigada pelos elogios XD Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. e obrigada pela review XD Ja ne

* * *

_Cara eu acho que nunca respondi tanta review assim XD_

_Em geral obrigada por todos os elogios n.n_

_Agora clique em __**"Go"**__ e mandem **um review** para fazer essa autora feliz XD _

_E Autora Feliz significa caps. Sendo postados com mais rapidez XD._

_Ainda há muito por vir_

_Amo Vocês_

_Beijocas Lunáticas 8Db_

_By: Nylleve_


End file.
